User blog:MajesticShiny/Master storyline veiwng
Chapter One - The beginning I woke up to the same old sight. "Same old, same old. Does it ever change?" I looked to the side and saw something that was NOT the same - my friend Zap sleeping. I couldn't believe it! I moved to the center of the meadow precariously. And there it was... trainers battling again. "Can't they ever stop?" Zap asked, shocking me. I nodded and - oh yeah. Zap is my older brother, who used to have a trainer. He evolved a while back from a fellow Eevee to a Jolteon. But that's not important.- So we watched the timeless battle. Back and forth and back and forth. It was mesmerizingly monotonous. So that was when I decided. "Do you want to leave our old home behind, and journey forth?" I asked cautiously "Yes. I've been waiting for you to ask. As a matter of fact, I even know where!" He replied joyously " Where?" "To where the wind guides us by day, and the moon by night." "Lets get ready then!" "Sure!" So we packed and packed. Then we went. "Its time," I said. "Do we have the food? And how about the -" "You worry too much. We got everything we could!" Zap said. It wasn't long before we ran into my friend Flame. "I'm warning you. The Solar Hunters are out and about. Let me come if you must leave." "We need all the help we can get. So let's go!" Chapter 2 - The Road of Wyrd It was late. Very late. Late indeed. We were sleeping in a bush, curled up with Flame as I did to stay warm. The 5th night and the wind seemed to lead into the town. Soon, we woke up. It was as always, me, Flame and Zap. We strolled into town and promptly ran into my sister, Psi. I was so excited to see her ( we had not seen each other for 3 months) that I didn't realize a trainer was here until Flame asked "What's with the Trainer? Is this why we haven't seen you for three months, and Dark for longer?" Psi responded with "The trainer? Majestic. And now he's asking 'Why is there a shiny Eevee (That's you, Shiny), a Flareon (Flame) and a Jolteon (Zap)?'" I jumped in with 'We're going where the wind takes us." "The wind is as stubborn as a mule if that's why you're here," she jested 'You jest" "And you know me too well. Can we come?" "Sure! Just make sure Majestic doesn't try to capture us." "He won't" "Let's go!" And go we did. The wind died down, but it last leads to the Icy Mountains. We knew this wasn't 'safe' but we walked there. At the meadow midway through, we ran into Geist. We walk on, with geist to the mountain it is a long road ahead. Psi seemed, troubled. I kept asking here was wrong, but she wouldn't say. Sigh... At least I have the mountain to look forward to. It's my wyrd to get there (Wyrd is another way of saying Fate or Personal Destiny) Trivia Chara bios are on the designer of the char to make. Psi is the first to have a bio, made by the author, no less. Category:Blog posts